Haunted
by AccccccountKiller
Summary: The eyes that would never be erased from his mind. He knew he hadn't meant it, but it happened and couldn't be erased. It just haunted him. HTTYD 2 SPOILERS


**Hello, Change is back. Yayayaay. So this story is inspired be 'Haunted' by T. Swift. If you've read my story 'Innocent' you knew this story was coming, so no surprise there. This after HTTYD 2. SO SPOILERS. I still think that Hiccup did forgive Toothless because it wasn't his fault, but I feel that the eyes that Toothless have could give Hiccup traumatic events. So this might break your heart a bit more than the movie did. I don't own HTTYD.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Haunted**

Cold everywhere. Ice blocks around him. His best friend coming up to him. Not to be kind, but to hurt. _The eyes of death._

"Stop, Toothless get out of it" he said

The dragon went to him getting closer and closer. He walked backed, as he saw a blue fire form in his mouth. He turned around to see what could happen. No one would save him this time. This time it was for sure. This time it was his turn. This time he would _die._

No longer was his father with him. He was there alone, waiting for impact. He stood there until he no longer felt anything. Everything around him started to disappear. Little, by little he saw less. Then nothing.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0ooo0o0**

He opened his eyes to see he was no longer in that place. He was now in his bed. He was sweating. But alive. He was crying. But alive.

He looked around his room. Then he saw him. He was sound asleep. _Eyes closed. _

You could only see blue coming from his nostrils. But Hiccup still didn't believe. He didn't believe that his friend once had done that. _Done that to his father._

He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew it had been Drago. He knew that he didn't mean it. He was under mind control. He wasn't himself. But that still didn't make him forget about those eyes. _The eyes of death._

He stood from his bed, making sure not to wake up the dragon, and walked down stairs. No one was awake, his mother was in her room, well _their _room.

He got a cup of water and sat down on his chair and drank. In his mind, his best friend's eyes were following him. He walked back upstairs when he was done, expecting to hopefully go back to sleep. As he walked up, he was trampled down by the dragon. Toothless was on top of him with those eyes,_ the eyes of death._

"TOOTHLESS, IT'S ME HICCUP" he screamed.

He hoped someone would hear him, or at least Toothless would go back. But he didn't he just had Hiccup pinned down.

Toothless had no blast. He didn't have his eyes of death. His eyes were now normal, but what bothered him was the face of his rider. He saw his rider was terrified, like the first they had meet. The time he had screamed in his face. He just stood there looking at him, he was not changing his face. He had his eyes closed now, expecting something to be thrown at him. He just stood there on Hiccup until he heard a voice from upstairs "What is going on you two"

Down from her room, came Valka who looked at what was happening. She knew Toothless wouldn't hurt Hiccup. But Hiccup not knowing his own dragon won't hurt him know that was a little off. "Okay, Toothless would you get off of my son" she asked

Toothless obeyed, but Hiccup still stayed in his position. He was not moving as if he had been knocked out. "Hiccup" she said

Hiccup abruptly opened his eyes, expecting to see Toothless still there. He saw his mother there with a worried look. "Son, what's wrong" she asked.

Hiccup looked at Toothless he was there like nothing had happened. Like if he hadn't just trampled him down, trying to kill him. "Mom, I felt like Toothless was going to kill me, um again" he mumbled

His mother stood there in shock. His son thought his own dragon was going to kill him, was he still in shock because of what happened. Toothless would never do that. For as long as she known that dragon the only time she knew he was going to be hurtful was under Drago's control. But know Drago was gone. What could've caused this.

"Son, how could you think that, Toothless would never harm you"

"But, what what about his eyes, when he pinned me down, his eyes were like, like that day when he was coming and I didn't know what to do….like when he"

Toothless looked at his rider the only reason why he had pinned him down was because he had not found him. He thought that Hiccup was in trouble and that Hiccup was the man that was hurting Hiccup. Why would Hiccup think that he was going to kill him.

"Hiccup, son, you know it wasn't him, but what is it that keeps you reminding that"

"The eyes" he murmured

"What, Hiccup I can't hear you is something haunting you to remember that day, what is wrong" she said

Hiccup looked at her then at Toothless. He stood up and ran out the door. "Hiccup" she said as stood there "Go after him Toothless their something from that day that he isn't telling me"

Toothless obeyed and ran after Hiccup. He looked all over the village but he wasn't there. He then ran to the woods, in which he saw him. Hiccup was on the floor. He was hurt. He was under a big tree branch. Toothless ran toward Hiccup.

Hiccup saw who was approaching. Immediately fear was going through his body. He was caught, Toothless could do whatever he wanted. As Toothless went up to him, he pushed the tree branch off of him to reveal, one of his arms had twisted.

Hiccup stood up. He looked at Toothless for a second. He stood there looking at what he had just done. Toothless helped him get up. All of his thoughts of that bizarre night were leaving. He then started to see what he had not seen. Hiccup was starting to finally realize that those eyes were never coming back. Even if he was defenseless and Toothless could kill him in one blow. He now knew that he would never do it. He looked at Toothless again who was sitting, like a puppy, and he hugged him. "Bud, I'm sorry; I don't know why I had been thinking like that, it's just all the stress I've had, it's just making me think wrong, will you forgive me"

Toothless looked at Hiccup. Why was he asking for forgiveness? He should be asking for forgiveness for scarign him. Then Toothless saw something that he had not seen. Hiccup hadn't dared to look at him in the eyes. Not sicne the accident. Were his eyes haunting him.

Hiccup and Toothless walked back to the house, in which Valka was happy to see her son back to normal. She was pretty mad, because he broke his arm. Now, Hiccup doesn't fear Toothless will attack him, because he is no longer haunted.

**Ok, so that's all. I see that it was mostly a Toothless/Hiccup friendship fanfic. I feel that Hiccup will have a lot of trauma from HTTYD 2. So I might do another one of these. Fav, Follow, and Review. GOD BLESS YOU.**

_Ephesians 3:12_

_In him and through faith in him we may approach God with freedom and confidence._


End file.
